This invention relates generally to aftermarket truck accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pull-out load platform for truck cargo beds.
The popularity of pickup trucks in today""s society is undeniable. From rather humble beginnings, they have evolved from a simple, basic, transporter into a sophisticated, stylish and powerful vehicle. Yet, the sine qua non that defines a pickup truck has not changed appreciably over the years. This essential element is the cargo bed.
Generally, the safest area in which to place an item of cargo is towards the front and center of the cargo bed, adjacent the cab of a truck. Unfortunately, this location is also the most difficult to reach. Unloading and loading can be a problem, especially when the items of cargo are heavy and hard to grip. Either a person must try to retrieve an item of cargo from the sides of the cargo box, or the person must get into the cargo box to retrieve the item. Loading is somewhat simpler in that an item may be tossed to the desired location, or slid or rolled along the cargo bed towards the cab end of a cargo box.
This unloading and loading can become even more problematic if the truck has been equipped with a protective cap such as a topper or a tonneau cover. These protective caps preclude access from the sides of the cargo box and a user is forced to load or unload an item into the dark confines of the enclosed cargo box from an open tailgate. This limited access means that placing or retrieving an item adjacent the front end of the cargo bed requires that a person engage in a certain amount of gymnastics. That is, either a person must contort oneself in unnatural positions to retrieve or store items in the far reaches of a cargo box, or the person must clamber or crawl into the confined space of the enclosed cargo box to retrieve or store items.
Over the years, various devices have been developed to assist a person in loading and/or unloading a truck cargo box. These devices generally feature a movable bed or platform that can be extended or retracted relative to a cargo bed of a truck. These devices fall into two camps, those in which a frame with attached or integral rails supports the platform (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,513,941; 5,820,190; and 6,059,339), and those in which rails alone support the platform (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,088; 5,649,731; 5,915,773; and 5,938,262). While the aforementioned devices feature a movable platform or bed that is able to extend and retract relative to a cargo bed of a truck, they all suffer from the same drawback in that they are installed on the truck as a permanent or semi-permanent structure. That is, either the support frame or the support rails are physically attached to a truck bed in some invasive manner. For example, by drilling holes in the cargo bed or box for attachment bolts.
A related drawback to this type of installation is that tools are required to locate and drill attachment holes, and to attach bolts and nuts. And, in the case of separate rail supports, pains must be taken to carefully align and center the rails along the cargo bed, because if the rails are not aligned correctly the platform will fail to operate as intended. As one may appreciate, this takes time and a considerable amount of expertise. Another related drawback to this type of installation is that such modifications expose bare metal to the environment, which promotes rusting.
Another drawback with this type of installation is that even if the platform is removed, the support frame or support rails remain attached to the cargo bed, and a user may be precluded from utilizing the full extent of the cargo bed because of the support frame or support rails that project upwardly therefrom.
Yet another drawback with the aforementioned devices is that the operative connections between the rails and the platform are relatively weak, and they are not capable of resisting large moment arms that are created when the platform is partially extended beyond the tailgate or loading end of a cargo bed.
Still another drawback is that the platforms are smaller than the cargo beds in which they are installed so that they can accommodate inwardly protruding wheel wells. This means that items can fall off the edges of the platform and become lost or damaged.
There is a need for a pull-out load platform for truck cargo beds that may be installed in a variety of differently sized cargo beds in a non-invasive manner. There is also a need for a pull-out load platform with a deck may be extended and/or retracted relative to the cargo box of a vehicle to facilitate loading or unloading of cargo. There is also a need for a pull-out load platform that may be secured in one of several positions relative to the cargo bed of a truck and which is able to resist tipping as a portion of the deck is extended beyond the tailgate (or loading end) of a cargo bed. And there is also a need for a pull-out load platform that includes a deck with structure configured to prevent loads from accidentally shifting over edges of the deck.
The present invention is a load platform for use with a truck having a cargo bed. The load platform has a frame that may be operatively connected to a truck, and a deck that may be operatively connected to the frame. The frame is adjustable so that it may be used with differently sized cargo beds, and includes a base, a plurality of outriggers that extend therefrom, and a pair of rails that are attached to the outriggers. The base is configured to support and guide the deck as it moves relative thereto and may comprise one or more tracks. Preferably, when the frame is installed in a cargo box of a truck, the base of the frame is oriented so that it is generally perpendicular to the tailgate or a loading end of the truck.
The outriggers are adjustable (in two dimensions of a three dimensional coordinate system) and have ends with brackets that are configured and arranged to engage, in a non-invasive manner, the containment walls that extend around the cargo bed of a truck. In use, a load platform with the outriggers of its frame retracted is positioned on the cargo bed of a truck. The outriggers are then extended so that their ends (with their respective brackets) are brought into engagement with the walls that extend around the cargo bed. Preferably, the brackets are adjustable and may be positioned so that they may be brought into engagement with the inwardly extending, horizontal ledges formed in the sidewalls of truck cargo beds. More preferably, the brackets may be positioned so that they extend into the inverted channels formed by the inwardly extending, horizontal ledges and the sidewalls formed in truck cargo beds. Once the outriggers and their respective brackets are engaged and locked, the frame of the load platform is now prevented from shifting from side-to-side (laterally) and up-and-down (vertically) with respect to the cargo bed of a truck.
Each rail of the frame is attached adjacent the outwardly extending ends of pairs of outriggers so that they are in alignment with the track(s) of the base, and with each other. As with the outriggers, the rails are adjustable (in a third dimension of a three dimensional coordinate system) to enable the frame to be used with differently sized cargo beds. To that end, the rails are provided with forward and rearward stops that are configured and arranged to engage the walls that extend around the cargo bed of a truck. Preferably, the forward and rearward stops engage the forward wall, and the closed tailgate or other rearward structure of a truck, respectively. More preferably, the rearward stops are adjustable and they engage the surface of a closed tailgate of a truck. Once the rails and their respective stops engage the walls that extend around the cargo bed of a truck and locked, the frame of the load platform is now prevented from shifting from front to back (longitudinally) with respect to the cargo bed of a truck. It will be appreciated, then, that when the outriggers and rails of the frame have been brought into locked engagement with the containment walls that extend around the cargo bed of a truck, the base is secured to the cargo bed of a truck in a non-invasive manner, and is prevented from accidentally shifting or moving relative thereto. Optionally, the engagement members and the stops of the outriggers and rails may be provided with resilient covers or coatings to further protect the surfaces of the truck from damage.
The deck of the load platform is movable with respect to the frame, and is designed so that a portion of it may be extended, in a cantilever fashion, beyond the tailgate or loading end of a truck. In order to facilitate the cantilever extension and prevent tipping of the deck as it is extended, the deck operatively engages the frame as it moves relative thereto. This is accomplished by providing the front or forward end of the deck with a pair of posts or stanchions that support a crossbar having opposing ends. Each end of the crossbar has an adjustable arm whose end terminates in rail contacting member. Preferably, the rail contacting member comprises an upwardly facing roller. In operation, the rail contacting members engage the bottom surfaces of the rails as they move with respect thereto, and in so doing, they counteract the moment arm created when the deck is in its extended, cantilever (or access) position.
In order to facilitate movement and control during operation, the bottom surface of the deck is provided with a plurality of rollers that ride along the base of the frame. Preferably, the rollers engage tracks on the base as the deck moves therealong. More preferably, the rollers travel along upwardly facing channels in the tracks, which serve to control the direction of motion of the deck. In order to prevent overextension of the deck relative to the frame, the frame is provided with one or more upwardly extending stops that are configured to engage the deck. The deck may also be provided with a latch that operatively engages the frame so that the deck may be secured in one of several positions relative to the frame and base.
An object of the present invention is to provide a load platform that may be installed in a variety of differently sized truck cargo beds.
Another object of the invention is to simplify installation of a load platform in a truck cargo bed.
Still another object of the invention is to eliminate the need to modify or alter cargo bed surfaces during instillation of the load platform.
A feature of the present invention is that the load platform includes adjustable outriggers and rails that are configured and arranged to engage, in a non-invasive manner, the surfaces of a truck body.
Another feature of the invention is that the deck of the load platform is operatively connected to a truck cargo bed through a frame.
Yet another feature of the present invention is that the deck of the pull-out platform may be selectively secured to the frame in one of several positions.
Still another feature of the invention is that the deck includes structure configured to prevent loads from accidentally shifting over edges of the deck.
An advantage of the present invention is that the load platform may be installed quickly and without the need of any tools.
Another advantage of the invention is that the load platform may be completely removed from a cargo bed, leaving the cargo bed free from any intrusive or extraneous frame components or attachments.
Yet another advantage is that the potential for rust and oxidation to occur at attachment points is minimized.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combination particularly pointed out in the appended claims.